<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Library by Shayliel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989346">The Library</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayliel/pseuds/Shayliel'>Shayliel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, One Shot, Public Sex, Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, curl tugging, very short one shot actually</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayliel/pseuds/Shayliel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Norway and reader get frisky in the Library - Originally from tumblr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Norway (Hetalia) &amp; Reader, Norway (Hetalia)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Library</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a normal day at the library, you were reading books in the library with your boyfriend, Lukas. He was reading a book about magic, as always. You were starting to get bored with the books and you wanted to get Lukas’s attention, but he was too busy with his fancy magic book.</p>
<p>“Lukaaaas, talk to me” you whined<br/>
Your boyfriend continued to ignore you, only giving you a small “hn” as an answer. This did not satisfy you at all.<br/>
You pouted and tried poking him in the side, but it was no use as he wasn’t reacting. You sighed and looked at the YA novel you had found, sure it was interesting, but you would rather talk to Lukas. He however did not seem to share this idea. Instead he sat there with his nose in the book. It was apparently more interesting than you.</p>
<p>To make it even worse it was sunny outside, the weather was perfect for an outdoor day, but Lukas had insisted on going to the library as you had promised you would, whereas you would rather have gone out to eat lunch or perhaps get an ice cream. You were starting to regret promising to go to the library with him, it wasn’t that you disliked books, on the contrary you loved them, it was just not what you had imagined doing on such a nice day.</p>
<p>You sighed and turned your attention towards Lukas, he still wasn’t paying attention to you and it was starting to annoy you.<br/>
You suddenly got an idea and a mischievous smile found its way to your lips. You looked at his curl and stretched out your hand and wrapped it around his curl, you gave it a tug with a grin. Your dear boyfriend blushed and made a low groan, he looked at you in confusion and surprise, there was a hint of arousal in his eyes.<br/>
He didn’t say a word, he just grabbed your hand and dragged you over the bookshelf where they had magic books. He was panting softly.</p>
<p>He gently pushed you up against the bookshelf, so you were facing him. He placed a finger over his lips and made a “shhh” sound.</p>
<p>You looked at him in surprise, as he started to unbuckle his belt and pulled down his pants, revealing a boner hidden somewhat by his underwear, you blushed at the thought of his hard member.<br/>
“Do you want to see?” he whispered huskily.</p>
<p>You nodded eagerly and he looked around before pulling down his underwear, revealing his hard member, it was already leaking precum. </p>
<p>Lukas sneaked his hands up under your skirt and looked at you for permission, which you gave with little nod, and he pulled down your underwear.<br/>
His hand quickly moved up to your entrance and he started to touch you and he gave your sensitive place attention. Slowly he pushed a finger inside you and kissed you to silence your soft noises. You wrapped your arms around his neck and returned the kiss. Soon another finger was added and he started to move them around inside you, to get you wet.<br/>
When you were wet enough he pulled out his fingers, which made you whimper. He placed a hand over your mouth and whispered hushed words of reassurance that he wasn’t done.<br/>
He placed his hands on your hips and placed his member at your entrance, before looking at you with a soft yet aroused expression</p>
<p>“Ready?” He whispered.<br/>
You nodded eagerly, you wanted him badly, you wanted to feel his member inside you, and feel his cum dripping down your leg.<br/>
You closed your eyes and moaned softly as he pushed into you, he held his hand over your mouth to muffle your sounds, and waited for you to adjust to his seize.<br/>
Lukas kissed your face and started to thrust into you, while squeezing your hips softly. You tried desperately to keep it down, but in truth all you wanted was to moan so loud that everyone in the library could hear it.</p>
<p>“hush, be quiet” he whispered into your ear, and he softly bit your earlobe.<br/>
You nodded and tried to keep quiet as he continued to thrust into your at slow pace, normally you liked this but it was going too slow in the situation, you moved your hips in sync with him, and tried to make him go faster</p>
<p>“F-faster” you stuttered</p>
<p>He looked at you and nodded before going at a much faster pace, it felt like heaven. Although you were painfully aware that someone might catch you. The thought was exciting, although not as much when you realised that it would mean you have to stop.</p>
<p>Lukas started to kiss your neck, and quickly found your soft spot, which he showered with attention as he continued to pound into you.<br/>
He seemed to have no issue keeping his groans down, they seemed to drown on your skin as he kissed it.</p>
<p>You came and bit into his hand to suppress your moan, Lukas just chuckled in response and continued to chase his own climax, which he reached soon after. He pulled out of you and fixed his clothes.<br/>
You pulled your underwear up and tried to fix your messed up clothes. You took his hand and together you went back to your reading station.</p>
<p>An old woman was staring suspiciously at you and Lukas, but you both ignored her as you sat down and continued to read your books. Both of you had a smile on your faces, though Lukas’s was barely noticeable, as always.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>